


Fraternizing with the Enemy

by zeilfanaat



Category: Doc (TV)
Genre: Drama, Episode: s03e21 While You Were Snoring, Gen, Missing Scene, i2eye 4th Anniversary Missing Scene/Alternative Scene Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeilfanaat/pseuds/zeilfanaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene - What Clint thinks when/after he sees Nancy & Richard kissing outside while he's getting Nate a blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternizing with the Enemy

“Let me get you another blanket,” Clint said as Nate settled down on the couch.

Clint walked to the window where he’d put some blankets this morning. Nate had knocked on his door a couple of nights ago as well, and Clint had a feeling that he might come knocking again... he wasn’t looking forward to another hunt through the bottom drawer of the cabinet in his bedroom, so he’d left the blankets at a more accessible place. 

As he picked up the blanket, he looked outside, and saw Nancy standing under a streetlight... together with Richard Black. She looked happy, but he felt a tinge of sadness and perhaps even jealousy that it was Richard Black that had put that lovely smile on her face. 

He wished he had looked away. Clint hadn’t anticipated the knife-like feeling that ripped through his heart when he saw the two leaning closer and sharing a kiss. His hands tightened on the woolen blanket, and his mind latched onto the readily available distraction. 

“Here ya go...” his voice trailed off when he realised that his friend had already succumbed to the exhaustion. So much for the distraction. Involuntarily, his eyes moved back to the window. 

They were still locked together... only now did they pull apart. Once again that beautiful smile that lit up her face...

With a pained and weary expression, Clint made a conscious effort to move away from the window. He draped the blanket over his sleeping friend, making sure it wouldn’t fall off the couch when - or rather if - Nate moved. He was so out for the count, Clint doubted Nate’s body would even spend a small amount of energy on getting more comfortable. Well, time for him to get to bed too. He’d been about to go to bed when he’d heard the knock on the door. 

A few minutes later his legs hit the cold sheets, but even though his bed was soon comfortably warm, sleep remained elusive. His thoughts kept going back to Nancy... and her apparent attraction to Richard Black. As he lay there, he heard the sounds of Nancy coming home. Usually he wouldn’t hear it, but at night, even the continuous noises of the city seemed muffled. She was alone - probably had said goodbye to Richard outside. Clint felt strangely relieved. He wasn’t sure how he would have felt, knowing Richard and Nancy were possibly sharing another goodnight kiss before the corporate guy left for his own apartment. 

Clint berated himself for his foolish reactions. It wasn’t his place to feel sad about it - he and Nancy were friends, but no more. If anything, he ought to be happy that Nancy had found someone who might make her happy. He couldn’t shake the feeling though that something was off with Richard Black. If only he could put his finger on it. Or was that his emotions distorting his view? Was it possible he was jealous? But he’d had the feeling even before Nancy and Richard Black had gotten closer. ‘sides, he’d just established he had no place feeling jealous. 

Clint sighed. This was useless - he was just thinking in circles. So he did what he usually did when he didn’t know what to do. He prayed. 

‘Lord, Father, I’m so confused about this situation with Nancy and Richard Black. I’m afraid my judgment may be clouded somewhat. Please help me see things clearly.’ A verse sprung to mind. _That the God of our Lord Jesus Christ, the Father of glory, may give unto you the spirit of wisdom and revelation in the knowledge of him - Ephesians 1:17_ (1)  
‘Thank You, Lord. Not my will, but Your will be done.’ He remembered Nate, and added, ‘Please also give Nate a good night’s rest, and help him and Beverly to find a solution. Thank You that we can bring all our troubles to You, Lord. Your Name be glorified. Amen.’ 

As he finished his prayer, Clint felt a peace flow through him. The issue still wasn’t solved of course, but he had given God the lead. And he knew His way was always the best. He just had to trust Him and be on the look out for signs that he was following God’s will. 

With that in mind, he turned around, pulled the blankets up a bit further, and fell asleep. 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) King James Version


End file.
